cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KingSVH
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :The Cyber Nations Wiki Staff Warning As was explained in my edit summary, there has been a consensus made on this wiki as to the (non-)capitalization of articles when used as the first word in an alliance name when they are used in the middle of a sentence. I am counting my edit summary as a verbal warning, and awarding you one full warn per CN:VANDAL ("all else"). As this was one of the issues that was slated for a policy discussion at some point, when that occurs I invite you to voice your opposition to the consensus-based policy all you want; however, I will not allow you to violate that policy now simply because you do not agree with it. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:84, Septidi, 17 Germinal CCXVIII :That article isn't just "an article" its part our name and a given name is written in the way it is/was intended by the founders. Our name is not "Golden Horde" our name is "The Golden Horde" hence TGH. ::Let me ask you - if you're talking about the Queen of the Netherlands, would you say "Queen Beatrix of the Netherlands" or "Queen Beatrix of The Netherlands"? It just makes sense to leave it uncapitalized. Regardless of that, however, this was a decision made by a consensus of active wiki editors when the issue arose once before, and therefore it is, for the time being, a policy of the Wiki. There are policies of the Wiki that I don't exactly like, but I still follow them, because they are policies. As stated, feel free to bring this up at the next policy discussion (or rather, discuss it, because it will already have been brought up). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 5:70, Octidi, 18 Germinal CCXVIII ::Also, I never stated that your name was "Golden Horde". I stated that it was "the Golden Horde". Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 5:70, Octidi, 18 Germinal CCXVIII Personally I'd always write "Kingdom of the Netherlands", not just because it's grammatically and politically correct.